Anywhere But Here
by jean-grey18
Summary: syd and vaughn's kid gets fed up with living a life of secrets...
1. anywhere but here1

'4.30. Please don't be late.' the note reads.  
  
I fold it and hastily shove it into my back.  
  
I run out the main door and check if I locked it - twice.  
  
I rush to the corner and hope my bus hadn't left me.  
  
-----  
  
I'm Rina Vaughn. I'm thirteen, green-eyed and a brunette. I'm you're typical teenager - I think.  
  
Today went by really quickly. I had Math (my favorite subject), Science, History, 2 periods of Bio, Grammar, and Study Period.  
  
I walk out of Maxwell Secondary School, along with the rest of the student population. Out on the lawn are my tb buds - Sarah, Jackie, Tasha, Sammy and Rix. They're with a bunch of our guy friends, too - Matt, Robin and Alex.  
  
"Rina!" they greet me as I shove my Math, Grammar and my huge Bio book on the table.  
  
"Wow, somebody's pulling another all-nighter," a voice behind me says.  
  
I quickly turn around and give the speaker a weird look.  
  
"It's not like I have any choice-" I start to point out.  
  
My weird look quickly turns to an embarrassed face.  
  
"Tyler," I greet the blue-eyed soccer player in front of me. He makes his way to the boys.  
  
My friends smile at me, teasingly. I simply roll my eyes at their reactions.  
  
"I can't wait to get to the arcade and play Time Crisis 4," Robin exclaims.  
  
"I'm going straight to the Gap. Sale's on today," Rix declares.  
  
"Ooh, count me in!" Sammy exclaims.  
  
"I'm checking out the new CDs at the record bar," Sarah announces.  
  
"I'll be in the arcade, too," Alex says.  
  
"Ditto," Matt adds.  
  
"Rina?" Tyler inquires my plans.  
  
"Yeah, Marina, what are your plans?" my best friend Tasha asks, mockingly.  
  
I give her a weird look, then turn to Tyler.  
  
"I have training in an hour. Wanna hang-out til then?" he invites me.  
  
"I'm. gonna have to take a raincheck, Ty. Sorry," I apologize.  
  
"Marina!" my friends whine.  
  
I'm surprised by their reaction.  
  
"What?! I'm sorry. I have to meet my parents for that family counseling thing today," I explain defensively.  
  
My friends' faces fall.  
  
"Oh," they go.  
  
"They still think it helps, don't they?" Tasha asks quietly.  
  
"Yeah, which is the complete opposite of the fact that I don't really care for those things," I comment sarcastically.  
  
Everyone's quiet now.  
  
"You still live with your mom, right?" Matt pops up.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I stay with my dad every two months," I add.  
  
Silence.  
  
I pick up my things and flash a really big smile. "I don't know about you guys, but I've gotta meet the parental units at 4.30."  
  
"Bye, Rina," my friends bid me goodbye.  
  
I give Tyler an apologetic grin. He just nods, understandingly.  
  
"Bye," he says quietly.  
  
-----  
  
I hate for me to just leave him there. I mean, all my friends there, but I know my mom's gonna throw a fit if I don't make it on time.  
  
She grounded me when I didn't make it the meeting before last. It was totally not my fault; I got caught up in our study group.  
  
Of course, my mom wouldn't hear of it. She has to expect the best from her only kid.  
  
And my dad? Thankfully, he's not as uptight as Mom.  
  
I just don't get to see him often is the downside.  
  
Not that my mom is there 24/7 either.  
  
You see, my mom, Sydney Bristow Vaughn, is a spy working for the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America.  
  
My dad, Michael Vaughn, is an agent who is also working for the CIA.  
  
They separated 6 years ago, but the CIA directors just had to demand that my dad be my mom's handler.  
  
They've never gotten around to talking about divorce. Not that I want them to get a divorce. I know the settings gonna be much worse once that happens.  
  
For now, I stay with my mom and every two months I stay with my dad on the weekends. Holidays are mostly with my dad, when he's around. Christmas is with my mom and grandpa.  
  
But nobody knows this except for me - the whole CIA thing, that is.  
  
My parents swore me to secrecy when I was little, and I've been living a life of secrets since then.  
  
I admit it's hard. They expect me to always watch my back, to be responsible and wise.  
  
That is, of course, something I can't always do. That's why my mother thought it would be best if we had family counseling with the CIA therapist. Ugh.  
  
So that's why I'm here, sitting on the No. 21 bus, on my way to the CIA. I'm running a bit late, and I know my mother's gonna be really pissed.  
  
-----  
  
I get to the agency 10 minutes later than I'm supposed to be. I rush to the 3rd floor, and as I walk quickly to the office, I see my parents waiting out in the hallway.  
  
My mom's tapping her foot, waiting impatiently, with a pissed look on her face. My dad, on the other hand, is just standing there. I greet them with the most cheerful voice I've ever heard myself speak in. "Hey!"  
  
They turn to the direction of my voice. My mom gives me a really stern look, and my dad looks quite sullen.  
  
I go up to my dad to give him a kiss.  
  
"Did anything happen?" he asks gently. My dad has this way of making me feel good when my mom's hotheaded.  
  
"Uh, no, not really. Are we next?" I reply smiling.  
  
"We've been next for the past 10 minutes, Marina. Don't you check your cellphone for messages? I've been texting you since 4.00. Don't try any excuses on me coz I know your classes end at quarter to four," my mom scolds me.  
  
"I'm sorry," I say in an exasperated voice. My cheerful façade has now faded. My dad gives me an encouraging smile.  
  
"Next time, try to be on time." he tells me as we walk into Dr. Barnett's office. 


	2. disclaimer

How's my story? Helpful comments are appreciated; it's my first fic so please be nice! Sorry if this is late. Please just refer to this as you read the future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alias, or any of its characters, namely Sydney Bristow, Michael Vaughn, Jack Bristow, Sark, Kendall, and all other characters. I DO own Marina Bristow, so bug off! Thanks. 


	3. anywhere but here2

Hey! I wanna thank the three people who reviewed my story. leo's little sista and baby le, thanks so much. You have no idea how much good comments mean to me! Raina Elizibeth (cute name. Raina), I was gonna apologize for making Sydney so witchy. she has a point. And by the way, they did NOT divorce. Just read on. Thanks.  
  
jean-grey18 -----  
  
I'm panicking now. I'm really freaking out. As in. I'm hyperventilating. I need to cry into a pillow.  
  
During the counseling, my parents announced that they were going to get a final divorce after this next mission they're working on.  
  
All I could say was, "Oh."  
  
Do you have any idea what this means? This means a whole new life for the three of us; Drastic changes are gonna made; I'm gonna have to choose between the two of them.  
  
Daddy's moving to New York in 5 months. That's like, half a world away from LA.  
  
This can't be happening right now.  
  
I can't breathe.  
  
-----  
  
Of course, that's not what it seems on the outside.  
  
I'm quietly sitting in my dad's car, looking out the window, with my dad driving and my mom in the front.  
  
"I think we should have another appointment with Dr. Barnett," my mom announces.  
  
I scowl, and I notice that my dad does, too.  
  
"Syd, I think we've talked too much with that therapist. That's enough," Daddy points out.  
  
"You and I talked. Rina was quiet the whole time," my mother says, with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"I didn't have anything to talk about," I defend myself quietly. I'm still looking out the window, staring into space.  
  
"Marina, the whole point of the counseling was so that you could talk about what's bothering you so the doctor could help you. We wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you, honey," my mom says with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"If it's any consolation, Mom, I think she's helped enough," I reply.  
  
That ends our conversation.  
  
-----  
  
I feel so betrayed, so alone, so. cheated on.  
  
I'm so disappointed in my mom and my dad. What are they doing to me??  
  
Dad dropped us off at the house. He had do go back to the office to finish off some paperwork. He would then go home to his own house - a one-bed apartment four blocks away.  
  
The rest of the car ride was so quiet, so awkward.  
  
Mom believes that I'm handling this situation in a mature manner. She expects that I do.  
  
Daddy's really worried about my reaction to all this. He's always like that.  
  
But they both know there's something still bothering me. Duh. I just found out that I'm gonna have to choose between one of them.  
  
When I got down the car, my mom and dad had a conversation inside for a few minutes, probably to talk about me.  
  
I don't really care now. 


	4. anywhere but here3

Hey! Thanks for the review. I just wanna explain myself. Okay, Syd and Vaughn did get married, and they had Marina. BTW, it says Marina Vaughn, I hope that's all cleared. Anyhow, after a few years, things got more complicated so they separated. They never got around getting a divorce coz. it was too complicated.  
  
About Marina? She's your typical teenager, except for the whole spy thing.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
jean-grey18  
  
-----  
  
"Syd, I really think it would be a good idea if Marina stayed with me for the night. She's bound to be really sullen," Vaughn said in the car. Marina went ahead into the house she shared with Sydney.  
  
"Michael, you've got work to finish. It might only be 6p.m., but the CIA at night is not the safest place a thirteen-year-old should be. I know she's gonna be upset. I can do this. She's staying with me," Sydney replied.  
  
"She's going to be more than upset. Believe me, I know how she feels. Besides, you weren't really good at handling Rina when she's like this, even when she was a baby. You guys are just gonna get into each other's nerves. You know how she is -" Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney fought back the tears. "I'd really appreciate it if you would just not critique the way I handle Rina when she's with me. I think I know how to handle my daughter, thank you."  
  
". I'll see you tomorrow at the debriefing," she finally said, getting out of the car.  
  
Vaughn was left there alone with a sad look.  
  
-----  
  
The silence at dinner was killing me. But thankfully, mom didn't bother talking about what happened earlier that evening.  
  
Now I'm in the den, doing my Bio homework.  
  
She walks into the den and sits across on the couch.  
  
Mom just has to think of way to make a conversation.  
  
"You know, you're going to have to choose who you want to live with after the divorce," she says quietly.  
  
Ugh.  
  
"I know," is all I say.  
  
"What do you think of that?" my mom asks.  
  
I don't answer.  
  
I can't think of anything to answer right now; I'm burning up inside.  
  
"Look, I know that you're really mad right now, and I don't blame you for doing that. But you have to understand, Rina, your dad and I think this is for the best," mom explains.  
  
My mind is racing. 'The best? Have you any idea what this is doing to me?!' I wanna yell.  
  
"I know you know that this is for the best, too. I know you'll handle this in the best way possible. You're mature for your age, Rina," my mom encourages.  
  
Uh, I am thinking the exact opposite. Please don't push my buttons. I'm about to explode.  
  
"But I want to know what you think of all this. Please talk to me, Marina," my mom pleads with me.  
  
I tuck my hair behind my ear.  
  
I can't take this anymore.  
  
"Marina." my mom goes on.  
  
I finally look up at her.  
  
"You wanna know what I think, mom?! I'm thinking how stupid our judicial system is. You can't make me choose between you guys. If you guys were gonna separate or divorce in the end anyway, then why'd you even bother having me?" I start freaking out.  
  
"What am I feeling right now? I'm pissed, annoyed, disappointed. I feel so cheated on; I'm scared," I continue.  
  
I can't stop now. Tears start rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"I know you want me to be mature and responsible for my actions, that I should be what you want me to be, but I can't help it. I'm sorry. I just don't care anymore. I can't be perfect for you and dad," I cry.  
  
My mom's surprised, but silent now.  
  
I don't know what to do now.  
  
I grab my jacket and race out the door.  
  
"Marina! Rina! Come back here!" my mom yells after me.  
  
"Rina!"  
  
-----  
  
Sydney doesn't know what to do now.  
  
Rina just ran away, crying. She has no idea how dangerous it is for her out there.  
  
Sydney tries to reach Vaughn, thinking that Rina might go to his place.  
  
But his answering machine is on, and his cellphone is out of coverage.  
  
All Sydney can do now is wait.  
  
She can't help but remember the debriefing they had a month ago. It was because of this that she had become extra tighter on Marina.  
  
-----  
  
[This part is supposed to be italicized, but there's something wrong with my processor. Oh well.]  
  
"Sark sent an encoded message last night. It was a follow up after you recovered the Rambaldi page from his office. He seems pretty serious about this, Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow," Kendall greeted the two as they walked into the CIA.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked, exasperated.  
  
She had just finished retrieving a stolen Rambaldi page from Sark in Malta two nights ago. This mission was harder than she thought; she was still tired.  
  
"Threats are common when you go on missions such as these, but we don't know exactly if this message really came from Sark," Kendall continued.  
  
"What is it about?" Sydney repeated.  
  
"The page you stole back from Sark was the last page needed to complete a Rambaldi puzzle. When he found out about your successful mission, he, of course, was very angry. He sent this message through satellite. Our agents couldn't retrace it," Kendall added.  
  
"What is it??" Sydney asked again, now concerned.  
  
Kendall hesitated.  
  
"What is it?" Vaughn asked firmly.  
  
"This was the message," he said finally, giving the two a piece of paper.  
  
It read,  
'To Agents Bristow and Vaughn,  
If I were you, I'd be careful of your little precious girl  
She might be the key to MY missing page.  
  
Sydney dropped the paper.  
  
"He's talking about Marina," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Syd, relax. You're not sure if this is even from Sark-" Vaughn began.  
  
"No, it all fits together. This is from Sark," she said, now crying.  
  
"It's okay, Syd. Rina's safe. We won't let anything happen to her," Vaughn said reassuringly.  
  
"We figured you would want a closer eye on your daughter. Don't worry; we'll bring in agents to check on you time to time. But you must focus. We have another mission coming up in 3 weeks. In the mean time, we will need you, Agent Vaughn, for some paper work. Agent Bristow, we'll be in contact with you," Kendall concluded.  
  
He left.  
  
The two were just standing there, thinking about Marina.  
  
----- 


	5. anywhere but here4

Hey! Two new reviews! Cool! Anyhow, here's Chapter 4. I have Chapter 5 already, I'll upload it soon. How do you italicize? I need it for the upcoming chapter. Even if it's italicized in Word, it doesn't come out in the preview in ff.net. Any help? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much!  
  
jean-grey18  
  
----- I've reached the park already. It's almost 6:30, and the side walk lights are gonna be up soon.  
  
I don't know what to do now. My mom is surely gonna ground me when I get back - if I get back. I don't know.  
  
Everything's just so blurry right now.  
  
I can't stop feeling so bad. I curse this life that's been given to me.  
  
All I wanted was a normal life. My life right now is anything but normal.  
  
When I was little, I used to be so fascinated by those James Bond movies, or whatever spy shows that were being shown on TV. My Aunt Francie used to tell me that mom and dad were like James Bond, too. I was so proud of that, but not too proud - if I were I would've just spilled their, no - my secrets. I can't even recall how I managed to keep our secrets from other people.  
  
When I was little I was just told in the simplest way possible that my parents were spies, and that this was a secret I should never tell anybody. Only grandpa, Uncle Will and Uncle Eric knew about Mom and Dad. I had these dreams of going on missions like my mom and dad. My Uncle Will gave me all those dreams, through hours, nights and days of baby-sitting me.  
  
Somehow, those dreams died when the bad people killed him, too.  
  
As I grew older, I realized that my mom and dad's jobs weren't as James Bond-ish as I thought. I guess Uncle Will's death just traumatized me. I became so distant from my parents, especially my mom.  
  
And it's been like that ever since then. -----  
  
How was it? Please review! Thanks! 


	6. anywhere but here5

Thank you thank you thank you for all your great reviews! I hope you like where my story's going. Sark won't come out til the 10th Chapter or something. But my chapters are short (sorry!) but I promise I'll upload them soon. Thanks again! *Disclaimer: I do not own the song that I used in this Chapter. It belongs exclusively to Linkin Park; I'm just borrowing it. By the way, the asterisks are the song, since I can't make my italicization work. Thanks for the tips, though. Happy reading!  
  
-----  
  
*I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.  
  
I know you want me to act all mature about this. but for crying out loud I'm only thirteen.  
  
I'm fed up with all the times dad had to pick me up early from school coz the both of you were going on a mission and it would be unsafe for me to stay.  
  
*Caught in the undertow. just caught in the undertow.  
  
I'm fed up with having to switch homes every two months just to end up staying for a weekend.  
  
*Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
  
I'm fed up with having to always check my back and go through "extensive safety procedures".  
  
I'm fed up with having to always get a GPA of 95.  
  
I'm fed up with missing my friends' parties and those hang outs in the mall.  
  
*I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
Become so numb, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you.  
  
Sometimes, when it gets too noisy inside and outside, I can't listen to you - let alone UNDERSTAND.  
  
*Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Sometimes I can't even hear - let alone LISTEN.  
  
*Coz everything that you though I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
  
I'm sorry for not being the perfect daughter.  
  
*Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.  
  
I'm sorry for breaking my curfew and missing family counseling.  
  
I'm sorry for breaking your freakin rules.  
  
*And every second I waste is more than I can take.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
*I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so numb, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you.  
  
Thinking of my grandfathers. how you guys turned out to be like them.  
  
*And I know, I may end up failing, too.  
  
I'm sorry. I can't turn out to be like you. anything but this, anywhere but here.  
  
*But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.  
  
I know you have your own problems. but. I'm sorry.  
  
*I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so numb, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you.  
  
-----  
  
*taken from the song "Numb" (Meteora - Linkin Park) How was it? Please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thanx! 


	7. anywhere but here6

Vaughn rushed to his apartment door.  
  
Sydney had contacted him earlier. She was panicking, saying that Marina had run away.  
  
'I knew it was a bad idea," he now thinks.  
  
With all respect to Sydney, Michael just always knew she was more of the disciplinarian. She was always worried about Marina's safety. He, on the other hand, always had to reassure her that their baby girl would be just fine. He was the laid-back type of dad.  
  
He loved every aspect, every angle or Marina. She adored him, too - this he knew. Somehow, they had a bond that Sydney didn't have with her.  
  
Somehow, that bond changed after he and Sydney separated. He hated seeing Rina cry, wishing her daddy wouldn't move away. It was especially hard for her because Will had been murdered by Sark at that time, too.  
  
But all this was behind them now.  
  
Michael hastily searches for his keys under the mat. All he gets is dust.  
  
A sudden chill goes up his spine. 'What if Rina got here, but Sark got here before I did?' he panics, remembers Sark's threat.  
  
He punches the door, angry at himself.  
  
The door creaks, slowly opening. It was open all along, unlocked.  
  
He rushed inside and opens the front lights. Now the room is dimly lighted, with shadows all around him.  
  
A figure is on his couch, with its back facing him.  
  
He sighs in relief, and calmly walks to the couch and sits sown beside the figure.  
  
"For a spy, you sure don't know where to keep your keys hidden," the figure points. Marina face is now revealed by the dim light.  
  
'She seems so small and helpless,' he think. Marina's cooped up that side, hugging her knees tightly.  
  
"You almost gave me heart attack when your mom said you ran away, he points out, chuckling at his own exaggeration.  
  
Marina just sits there, staring into space.  
  
"I better call your mom," Vaughn says, standing up.  
  
Marina quickly touches his arm, and looks up at him. "Daddy, please. don't. I. I just wanna stay here for a while, that's all," she explains. She gives him a beg-ish look.  
  
"Honey, your mom has been worried sick for the past two hours," Vaughn argues gently.  
  
"Please, daddy, just let me stay here for a while," she pleads with him silently.  
  
Vaughn thinks for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rina. I have to call your mom whether or not you like it. But. fine. I'll tell Sydney I'll be taking you home at 10. Is that fine for you?" he asks, comforting his daughter.  
  
Marina gives a small smile. "Thanks," she whispers.  
  
Vaughn stands up and makes his way to the phone. He's going to have to prepare for their conversation. He's sure she's going to want to rush to Rina, but somehow, that will make things worse. He knows Rina has a point. 


	8. anywhere but here7

-----  
  
Daddy comes back after talking to Mom. He finds me with my head buried in my knees.  
  
I can't stop crying now.  
  
Daddy moves closer in to hug me. I just sit there, crying.  
  
When he lets go, I wipe my tears. I don't know why, but I avoid his gaze.  
  
After a long silence, I finally break the ice.  
  
".I'm sorry for being such a pain. I. just had to get out of the house," I apologize.  
  
"It's okay, Rina. You just scared your mom. Just. don't do that again," dad says firmly but gently.  
  
Silence again. This time, longer.  
  
"I'm scared," I finally blurt out. I'm still sitting on the couch, hugging my knees.  
  
Whoa. I can't believe I just said that. Daddy just keeps his eyes on me, not saying anything.  
  
".I. I'm mad, too," I add quietly.  
  
Daddy takes a deep breath before answering me.  
  
"I guess all that counseling finally paid off, huh? Now, you're talking," he says, cracking another small joke.  
  
Now I finally gain the courage to look him in the eye.  
  
"I'm serious, daddy," I say.  
  
Daddy turns into serious-but-gentle mode now.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," he quickly apologizes.  
  
"No, at least you can still crack jokes." I point out.  
  
"No, Rina, I'm not just sorry for that," he says.  
  
I'm surprised by what he said.  
  
"Look, I know that sometimes we can be too hard on you, and sometimes our expectations may be too high. If I just tell you that crappy old reason "it's for your own good", I wouldn't be lying. Rina, I'm sorry for ever having gone into becoming an agent. I know it's really hard for you, but what's done is done. You have no idea how bad the world out there can be. There are so many things we have to protect you from - but I know we can't always keep an eye on you. I'm sorry I just realized that now. But you have to understand that we're just doing what we think is best. We're doing this because we love you," Daddy explains.  
  
"I know, but. sometimes it's just too much, you know? Having to switch houses every month, not having you around, keeping all these secrets. Sometimes, I just wish you weren't spies, or you didn't work for the CIA," I whisper.  
  
"I know, and it's okay. Your mom and I don't blame you," he assures me.  
  
"We just want you to remember that we're always here for you. We're always ready to listen to you, no matter how busy we may seem. Don't forget that, okay?" Daddy tells me.  
  
"Okay?" he repeats.  
  
"Yeah," I whisper in reply.  
  
'But it's not as easy as you think it is,' I think to myself.  
  
--------  
  
I guess he thought I was okay coz after that, I just had a cup of hot chocolate (you know, the kind you get from packets? The instant ones. Daddy doesn't have the time to make real hot chocolate.) while he took a quick shower. I was dreading the time he'd come out and take me home.  
  
But now, I'm sitting in the front seat with my dad driving the car. It's funny coz the house is just 5 blocks away and it takes less than 5 minutes to get there by car.  
  
"You know, I'm not the only one you can talk to about your problems," Daddy says, ending my train of thoughts.  
  
I just stay quiet, looking out the window.  
  
"I mean, your mom's here for you, too, you know," he continues.  
  
"I know," I say, still looking out the window. "It's not as if I don't want to talk to her. I. I just wanna talk to you, that's all.  
  
I look at him now. "Coz I don't see you as much."  
  
".And now that you're gonna be moving," I start. "It'll be even harder."  
  
Daddy tries to explain but I don't listen anymore.  
  
I'm tired of having to listen to his excuses and reasons for not being there for me.  
  
"And besides, we've already fixed a plan for you. After this mission, before we finalize the papers, I'll still be flying in regularly from LA. And maybe in your semestral break, you could come over and check my new place out. It's overlooking the beach, but still within the city. It's very accessible. I'm sure you'll be having lots of fun-"  
  
"You have a house there already," I say, mostly to myself; to rub in the fact that he's really leaving.  
  
"When did you have the time to go all the way to LA?" I ask him, quite annoyed.  
  
"Um, well, we had a meeting there a couple of months ago, but it was cancelled. I decided to go house hunting instead. The place is really nice; I'm sure you'll like it. There are three rooms, a great ocean view, plus it's five minutes away from Martin Luther King - that's the school there. And-"  
  
"I'm sure it's everything you've every dreamed about, Daddy," I say sarcastically, but in a soft, quiet and sad way.  
  
We're outside the house now.  
  
"I'd better get goings. I'm sure mom's gonna wanna have a "talk" with me, if you get my drift. Thanks, daddy," I say as I quickly fumble to open the door.  
  
He stops me by touching my arm.  
  
"Whoa, not so fast. I'm coming with you," he says, getting out of the car, too.  
  
I roll my eyes and sigh. 'This won't be good.'  
  
'Let's just get this over with coz as soon as it is, I'll be in my room, listening to Simple Plan and surfing the net til dawn.' I think to myself.  
  
--------  
  
"To your room, young lady," mom says firmly almost as soon as Dad and I get into the house.  
  
"But mom-" I try to protest.  
  
"Now! I will deal with you later," she says sternly.  
  
Daddy looks at me with a small comforting grin.  
  
"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes.  
  
--------  
  
"I hope you know she didn't mean any harm," Vaughn said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have a talk with her anyway," Sydney replied.  
  
"Syd-" Vaughn started.  
  
"Michael, we've been over this. We can't risk letting Marina out of our sight, even for just a second. What if Sark got to her?" Sydney protested, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, he didn't. Relax, Syd. I'm just as concerned as you are, but. Kendall himself assured us that the CIA would take care of it. And I don't think pressuring Rina is gonna help, either," he explained.  
  
Sydney's stern look turned to a frown. She plopped herself on the couch, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I know. It's just that. I'm tired of just watching Rina end up like me. Constantly checking her back. Having to sacrifice being a teenager for maturity's sake. Losing loved ones," she added, remembering Will.  
  
"I feel that way, too, Syd. But now we just have to keep Rina safe," Vaughn said.  
  
He was kneeling to be her level.  
  
They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Sydney looked away, breaking the connection. She stood up.  
  
"I'll see you at tomorrow's debriefing," she said.  
  
"Thanks for bring Rina home," she added silently.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied silently, finally standing up, too.  
  
--------  
  
How was it? Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately, school and all. I hope you guys review it. It would really help me. Thanks so much! xoxo jean-grey 


End file.
